Amidst The Falling Rain
by Shiroi Hoshi
Summary: Kagura and Sougo find each other in the park, feeling the exact same way. A fight ensues as expected, but what will they do when they realize that the person they were fighting against was also the one they really loved deep down? Oneshot OkiKagu.


**Hi :D This is my very first OkiKagu fanfic :D I LOVE THIS PAIRING. THEY ARE JUST SO CUTE! 333 HAHAHA. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! And please review! It's a oneshot. I think adding any more chapters will ruin the effect, so I'll always write oneshots if it's this pairing :D ENJOY! AND REVIEW THANK YOUUU~ 3**

* * *

><p>It was raining. Kagura stood outside the shop, staring at the pack of sukonbu she had just purchased. She slid one out of the wrapping and put it into her mouth, enjoying the ridiculously sour snack that a normal person would have detested. Her purple parasol was pushed open, and resting on her shoulder, gently shielding her from the light raindrops.<p>

The salmon pink Chinese dress Kagura donned had buttons at the top and a slit all the way up to her thigh, and was matched with black knee high battle boots, outstanding and bright on the dreary streets, covered with shades of gray and brown.

She turned and walked towards the park.

Today was such a boring day.

* * *

><p>Okita Sougo, captain of the Shinsengumi's First Division was bored. He was lying down on the bench by the park, his legs dangling over the armrest, arms crossed over his chest.<p>

The Shinsengumi uniform was restrictive. A dress shirt, a vest, and as if it wasn't torturous enough in the humid rainy weather, a jacket was required to complete with long pants—all of them dark colors.

He sighed and closed his wine-red eyes, feeling the tiredness spread behind the eyelids, triggering his tear glands.

A tear of boredom slid down the side of his face, disappearing among the raindrops, getting even more intense by the minute.

What was taking time so long to pass?

* * *

><p>Kagura sauntered into the deserted park, as the rain got even heavier. She noticed the figure lazing on the bench almost immediately. She retracted her parasol and pointed it at the back of a blonde's head, discarding her empty sukonbu packet on the ground.<p>

'Oi, China, didn't you know I can arrest you for littering?'

Kagura shook her head and smiled, bringing the tip of the parasol even nearer to Sougo's head so that the cool metal was pressed slightly into his hair.

'It's rude to interrupt someone's nap, China. Didn't Danna teach you any manners?' Sougo opened one eye and looked into her flashing cerulean eyes.

As usual, her orange hair was twisted into two telephones buns on either side of her head; a few loose strands given the freedom to frame the sides of her face.

'Gin-chan had no manners anyway, so it's not Gin-chan's fault.' Kagura shrugged and lowered the parasol.

'I have to agree with you on that one, China.' Sougo sat up and stretched his long limbs, drawing his legs closer to his body to let Kagura occupy the spot next to him on the bench. He studied her passive face as she gazed at the gently rocking empty swings with a faraway look. 'What are you doing here anyway?' he glanced at her parasol. 'And why aren't you using the parasol? Have you finally gotten brain damage? Do you want to catch a cold?'

'Shut up, Sadist. The least you could do is say something nice to me. Today has been depressing. Gin-chan doesn't like the rain, and he's lazing around at home reading Jump. And Shinpachi has somehow gotten his hands on Otsuu-chan's newest album and he won't take off his headphones.' Kagura lowered her eyes to linger over her clasped hands, her parasol standing beside the bench.

Sougo smirked. 'Ah,' he chuckled. 'And you decided you could get a cold and demand their attention? What a spoilt brat. It's all right, I can bring you to the edge of death, and the two of them—maybe even more people—will devote _all_ their attention to you.' His hand rested lightly on the katana strapped to his belt.

Kagura turned to him sharply, fending off a vicious blow of his katana with her parasol just in time.

Sougo's eyebrows raised. 'Oh? So your reaction is quite impressive, China.'

'You idiot, retarded, stupid, dick-less, gut-less, _imbecile_…' Kagura frowned in concentration. '…sukonbu-hating, mayora-hating—'

'Oi, China, if you can't find any more adjectives to describe me, then don't.'

'—idiot, retarded, stupid, dick-less, dick-less, dick-less, dick-less—'

'China, be more original.'

'—dick-less Sadist!' Kagura hurled her body forward with great speed, forcing all her strength through her parasol to Sougo's katana.

He blocked her attack and watched sparks appear with the force of their blows. 'Not bad.'

Both of them were panting hard, the rain beating mercilessly upon them like needles. Their hair was plastered onto their faces, their clothes soaked through, but the light of determination in their eyes flashed brighter than ever in the contrast of fiery red and icy blue.

Sougo kicked Kagura's legs out from under her, and she felt herself hurtling towards the ground. By instinct, she aimed the parasol at him and fired three shots, which he deflected with the perilously thin blade of his katana. Using that as a distraction, Kagura flipped back onto her feet and charged at him.

Sougo took two steps backwards and parried Kagura's violent slash. Releasing one arm from the parasol, she aimed a punch in his stomach, which he took through gritted teeth in painful silence, his boots sliding across the wet sand of the playground five feet away they had somehow ended up fighting in.

He pushed her away with his katana and assumed fighting stance, Kagura mirroring him. They circled each other for about two rounds, and started running towards each other, yelling as if they were on a battlefield; in a situation of life and death.

In a haze, Sougo ducked under Kagura's wild swing and straightened up behind her, his left arm winding itself around her body while the hand grabbed Kagura's wrist, preventing her from use of her left and right arms.

Slowly, gloriously, he brought his katana to her neck, smirking with pride. 'You're not bad, China. But you're still a spoilt brat after all.'

Kagura stood frozen in defeat and irritation. Her body trembling, she lowered her eyes to stare at the ground, focusing on the grains of wet sand. 'You're a spoilt brat too. You're just eighteen.'

'Ah, China. But four years is a big difference. Let's see—the gap is just about between you and me,' he pointed out sarcastically.

'Shut up, Sadist.' Kagura's voice dropped in volume, ending up as a whisper. She let the parasol she gripped in her hand fall onto the ground, together with her victory, and relaxed her tensed fists, letting her arms hand limply by her side, still trapped in against Sougo's body.

Sougo sheathed his katana and turned Kagura around, bending down slightly to study her face. 'China. You have to lose sometimes. Not everything in this world will go your way.'

Kagura kept quiet, still embarrassed. 'I've won you before.'

'It might be the rain,' Sougo deadpanned. 'It gives me luck. Oh, Rain-sama, thanks for my victory today.'

'Shut up, you idiot, retarded, stupid…dick-less Sadist,' Kagura tried to walk away but Sougo held on to her arm.

'You're not getting off so easy after calling me all those names, China.' He smirked.

Her pale, fair skin, big sapphire eyes, delicate though loud mouth, framed by the strands of dripping orange hair in their loose buns, complete with rivulets of rainwater running down her innocent features seemed to add to her charm, and Sougo was explicitly drawn to it.

When the tears started coming, he could no longer hold it in. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and she looked up, surprised. Admiring her features closely seemed to not be able to satisfy him anymore. He leaned in closer to her, overwhelmed with an indescribable feeling he had never experienced before.

Unknowingly, Kagura had walked backwards when Sougo came closer, and now she could no longer move back because the bench was in the way. She started to arch backwards over the bench away from him, unfortunately appearing even more suggestive than she already was.

'…oi, Sadist…' she shivered involuntarily when she felt Sougo's warm breath fanning across her neck. '…what are you doing?'

Sougo lifted his eyes, their dark crimson penetrating her azure blue ones. 'China,' he murmured, and covered her lips with his.

Kagura went stiff, the foreign feeling of Sougo's lips on hers were both frightening and exhilarating. Even though his clothes were soaked through, he radiated warmth, and Kagura clung onto his shirt, letting her body take control, throwing away her common sense.

Gently, Sougo pushed her down, onto the bench, deepening his kiss, and was slightly stunned when Kagura started to kiss him back.

_What is going on with this girl? Isn't she going to punch me, or kick me, or kill me and shout 'now I can't get married'?_

Slipping into her warm cavern, he savored the sweet taste of her mouth tinged with the tangy sukonbu aftertaste, letting it linger on his tongue as he explored further, and finally, reached the tip of her tongue.

Wrestling with tongues and wrestling with arms were two completely different things, in two very different dimensions. One caused pain, the other healed with pleasure.

The tingles spreading throughout Kagura's body was a first, and being her naïve, ignorant self, she let her stolen first innocent kiss morph into a kiss much more complicated than that, something that even she herself might not be able to comprehend.

Sougo slid his hands down to her waist, holding her tightly as their lips parted from each other, panting lightly, with Kagura pink in the face.

He smirked. 'Don't tell me that was your first, China.'

'You Sadist! What are you doing to me without my permission! And to think I lost my first kiss to you! I'll be traumatized for life!'

'But you have to admit I was good,' he drawled in his lazy, deadpanned voice. 'And you liked it. You _loved_ it.'

'NO I DID NOT!' Kagura blushed even harder, covering her burning face with her hands. Why did she let this happen?

Sougo pried her fingers from her face and leaned down, capturing her lips with his again, this time sucking lightly on her lower lip before pulling away. He let his fingers rest under her chin, tilting it up slightly, smirking arrogantly. 'Just admit you like me.'

'I DON'T LIKE YOU!' Kagura was horrified, but a part of her died inside when she screamed it. 'I…don't like you. You're a Sadist,' she concluded lamely.

'Oh? China, it's not good to run around kissing random guys you don't have feelings for.'

'I DON'T DO THAT! I'D ONLY KISS GUYS I LIKE!' Kagura gasped, processing what she had just said.

Sougo chuckled darkly. 'You do realize that you've just contradicted yourself, China. In short, you've just confessed that you like me.'

'You…' Kagura was lost for words, her blue eyes blazing in hurt and anger at the police officer. 'That goes for you too! You go around kissing random girls too.' Just thinking of Sougo kissing some other girl made her heart ache, but she didn't voice it out.

'Who's been telling you lies, China?' Sougo bent down closer to her, his breath warming up her cheeks even more. 'Or have you been telling yourself lies? Do I look like someone who would just express affection to any unknown person?'

'N…no…' Kagura turned away, but Sougo turned her face back.

'Then you should have figured it out yourself why I'm kissing you,' he breathed in her ear.

'S…Sadist…'

'Kagura.'

Kagura jerked in shock. 'What… did you say?'

Sougo smirked. 'Kagura,' he repeated.

'B…but…'

'Isn't that your name, you spoilt brat?'

'Yes, but you never call me that.'

'Do you prefer "China" over your own name? Have I influenced you that much already?'

'N…NO!' Kagura sat up abruptly, and somehow ended up straddling Sougo, her thighs on either side of Sougo's torso, sitting on his hips. 'BUT IT'S WEIRD WHEN YOU CALL ME BY MY NAME!'

'This is a very suggestive position, don't you think?' Sougo blinked at her furious blush, both his hands holding on to her wrists. 'Well then, _China,_ do you like me?'

Kagura couldn't answer, she just looked away and nodded so slightly it could be easily missed, but Sougo didn't miss it.

'China.' He swiftly got up and stole another kiss from the unsuspecting Kagura. 'You're lucky you said yes, because if you hadn't, I would have killed you on the spot.'

**A/N: don't you just love them? they are so cute! :D and i like the way Sougo confessed here! Shy yet hot and demanding :D Ahhhh. Kagura is so cute here :D I LOVE SOUGO! XD Please review kay? Next time when i write another oneshot i'll know where to improve on. And I LOVE YOU, as usual... thanks! :D**


End file.
